


Best of Intentions

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Kendall needs an escape that she can never truly possess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will prove to be strongly Zendall and very anti-Rylee.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, shocked to find teary eyes awaiting for her to awaken.  
  
"...Mom?"  
  
Smiling brightly, her warm palm caressing her cool cheek as she set her ebony eyes on her oldest daughter, "Yes, Kendall, it's me."  
  
"Where--" Blinking her eyes slowly, she searched her sterile surroundings and inquired, "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"No, I--"  
  
Then in a flash, she saw Ryan's furious eyes and her friend's high pitched scream.  
  
"Oh my God..." Kendall shot up to a seated position, immediately regretting the movement, and groaned in response to pangs throughout her body, "Ah..."  
  
"Honey, you have to sit still. Wait for the doctors to--"  
  
"Where's Greenlee?"  
  
"Kendall, just wait for the doctor to--"  
  
"Where is my sister?!"  
  
Her question caused Erica to back down, answering quickly, "She's in the ICU."  
  
"Is the baby--"  
  
"I think you should wait."  
  
"Tell me what's going on now!"  
  
"Honey..." Erica stroked her daughter's hair, restraining tears, then replied sadly, "...there was no way to save Greenlee's baby."  
  
"What?" Kendall's eyes flooded with tears as she shook her head, "No...mom...no.."  
  
"...she miscarried."  
  
"No..."   
  
Erica tried to console her as she sobbed into her palms, signaling her husband to enter with a nod.  
  
Jack entered the room softly while she held Kendall close, trying to control his mixed emotions, and ushered in his detective side kick.  
  
After her daughter had calmed ever so slightly, Erica pulled away and lifted her chin, "Kendall, do you remember what happened tonight?"  
  
Searching her memory, confused by the question, she admitted quietly, "Some..."  
  
"Okay, I need you...to tell Jack and the police what Ryan did to you."  
  
"You just couldn't wait to hound her, could you?"  
  
Jack, Erica, and Derek turned to see her husband entering the room with a fiery glare.  
  
"She's been awake less than two seconds, and you expect her to finger him in a line up."  
  
"This is family business, Zach." Jack hissed, stepping forward with an intimidating glare of his own, "Go back to the hell hole you crawled out of."  
  
"She's  _ **my**_  wife. And that makes family business  ** _my_**  business."  
  
"You self righteous bastard! You nearly get my daughters killed tonight, playing games, and you have the nerve to come to her aid now?!"  
  
"Speaking of my wife, I believe she needs rest." Zach pushed past Jack, approaching Kendall, and glanced protectively towards the others, "The doctor should be here any minute, so I want you all out of here for my wife's examination."  
  
"The more we learn now, the easier it will be to catch Ryan Lavery. Don't you want to protect her from this?"  
  
"Believe me, Lavery will pay for what he's done to her and Greenlee. But,  **right now** , Kendall needs to be alone. She needs to rest."  
  
Erica saw Kendall's look and let out a reluctant compliance, "Jack, maybe...we could come back in a couple of hours...she may remember more then."  
  
"You actually agree with him?"  
  
"I think Kendall needs a minute to process. We owe her that." Erica began to usher out the men, gazing loving toward her daughter, and assured her, "I'm going to check on Greenlee. I'll come for you the second she's awake."  
  
Kendall nodded slowly, closing her eyes tightly as Erica placed a kiss to her cheek, and waited for them all to leave before turning painfully onto her side.  
  
"Kendall, I--"  
  
"Leave."  
  
"But--"  
  
"I want you out, Zach...I need to rest."  
  
After a moment, she heard his foot steps exiting the room and his soft compliance, "I'll check on you later."  
  
~*~  
  
The breeze was a welcome change from the sterile surroundings she had escaped only hours ago.  
  
But the place she had chosen to reflect...left much to be desired... _the place where it all began_.  
  
She stared out from the cliff, inhaling deeply, and pulled down on the thin sweater she had managed to grab on a quick side stop to her home.  
  
And there she was.  
  
The memory of what exactly had taken place remained a blur to her, but she had an idea.  
  
Ryan's anger had nearly killed them all...but only succeeded where his child was concerned...  
  
Suddenly, his call brought her out of her deep thoughts.   
  
"Kendall?"  
  
Though she quickly registered her husband's husky voice, she remained silent while staring out into the night.  
  
Kendall shifted uncomfortably, hugging herself a little tighter, as he threw his jacket onto her shoulders.  
  
Void of any invitation, he sat beside her with a heavy sigh and awaited her initiation of conversation.  
  
She sensed this immediately, hissing, "I want to be alone."  
  
"And I'd like a pony, but...it's complicated." When his joke fell on deaf ears, he insisted softly, "I don't think you should be alone right now, Kendall."  
  
Kendall tightened her jaw, shrugging his jacket off her shoulders, "Go away, Zach."  
  
"You should be in the hospital."  
  
She adjusted again, still getting use to her wounds.  
  
This time, he broke their silence.  
  
"This isn't your fault. You have to know that."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Greenlee and Ryan made their own choices. They destroyed their marriage...their child...not you."  
  
"How can you say that?" Facing him, full of disgust and disapproval, she countered furiously, "Greenlee loved that child more than anything in this world! She loved Ryan with everything she had and--"  
  
"Ryan tried to run, remember? Prevent her from all of this? She saw his anger, yet again, and she panicked. That's why she had the miscarriage, Kendall. And none of this has anything to do with you."   
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"What? That you feel like you some how owe them all your energy and support? That you feel that you can somehow undo all the damage you've ever done by repairing their destructive marriage? I get it, Kendall."   
  
Shaking her head vehemently, she turned away yet remained silent.  
  
Zach stood to his feet, spotting the tears spilling down her cheeks immediately, and continued with a softer tone, "I've watched from the sidelines for months. And I did it because I knew there was no way I could stop you. I'd rather be with you in the mess than leave you alone to clean it up."  
  
"Why? Because I'm your wife? Your friend?" Kendall glanced at him dismissively, letting out a sharp laugh, "Give me a break."  
  
"I won't let you do this. I won't let you blame yourself for something you had no control over."  
  
"I could've stopped--" Kendall paused, bowing her head in shame, and hugged herself tightly, "I could've stopped her, Zach...if I had just tried a little harder. If I had--told Ryan or..." Complying as he gently turned her to face him, she went on in heavy sobs, "I could have saved her from this...I could have...at least saved her from Ryan...if I had seen past the man I had once loved to the guy he really is...I could've...."  
  
Zach cupped her face in his hands, stroking her tears away with his thumbs, and sympathetically bored his eyes into hers, "Blame me, I didn't tell anyone about Ryan. No one knew he was alive. I did that. Kendall, blame me."  
  
"But you told me...eventually...you told me the truth, and what I do?" Kendall gazed helplessly into his eyes, unstoppable tears, "I told her, we go to him, and..."  
  
"So blame me for not ringing his neck months ago. For not...killing him myself. Anything but do this to yourself."  
  
Searching his eyes, she managed to calm slightly and questioned softly, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I can't stand to see a beautiful woman so down on herself." Zach offered a small smile, brushing her curls behind her shoulders, and rubbed her biceps soothingly, "Is that such a crime?"  
  
"You're a terrible liar, you know that?"  
  
"It's true." His insistence alarmed her as he picked up his jacket, shook it out, and placed it on her shoulder only once it was spotless again, "You are a beautiful woman, Kendall. Beyond all the chaos around you, you're perfect."  
  
Smiling slightly, she hugged his jacket around herself and bravely questioned, "Is she awake?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And Ryan?"  
  
"M.I.A."  
  
Kendall took a deep breath, feeling the tears return, as she explained, "I've just been thinking back to Bianca, you know? When she was pregnant with Miranda, she...she was so full of this--" Struggling to share her emotions, she tilted her head slightly and tried to restrain the tears, "hope...and happiness future."  
  
Zach placed his hands on her shoulders again, offering all the support he had, as she tried to be so open.  
  
"When I told her...Miranda was gone, she--" Kendall began to lose control again, breaking into sobs, "I can't do it again, Zach. I can't tell someone I love that their future is gone....that it's all over. I can't--"  
  
Bringing her into his strong embrace, full of warm and concern for her, he held her close and soaked in her tears.  
  
She buried her face in his shoulder, hugging his waist tightly, and unleashed an onslaught of tears, unable to with hold them any longer.  
  
"I'm with you, Kendall." He whispered softly into her ear, closing his eyes, and promised her, "We'll get through this...I'll get you through this."


	2. Chapter 2

_"You lied to me! You lied to all of us!"  
  
"No one told you to get pregnant, Greenlee! I told you who I was! What kind of moster I was!"  
  
"You're not a monster! You're a coward!"_  
  
She moaned in discomfort, tossing and turning in her sleep.  
  
 _Her feet lead her up the stairs and stopped just before the hallway as their argument ensued.  
  
"What do I have to do, huh? What kind of horrible thing do I have to put you through for you to see who I am?! Show what a Lavery truly is!"  
  
"Making me think you were dead is one hell of a start! Ripping out my heart all over again, making me think our child lost its father because of the love I had for him?! It's going to be tough to top, Ryan!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, afraid of what was stirring between them, she called out, "Greenlee?"  
  
"I should have known!"  
  
"Ryan, no! You deal with me!"  
  
Before she could retreat, he was hoovering over her with a dangerous stare, "You just had to get in the middle all over again, didn't you, Kendall? Couldn't just leave it alone, could you?"_  
  
Her blues eyes flew open, flooded with tears, as she shot up to a seated position.  
  
Breathing heavily, in and out at a frightening pace, she smoothed back her curls while shutting her eyes.  
  
 _It was a dream._    
  
But before she could be to comforted by the thought, she bowed her head a caught a glimpse at some of the bruises covering her body.   
  
 _"...there was no way to save Greenlee's baby."_  
  
The thought caused her to bury her face in her hands, sobbing loudly, with the realization that the nightmare had come true.  
  
 _Ryan was alive, and he was all that he proclaimed to be...a monster._  
  
"Kendall?"  
  
She had heard voice through the sobs and managed to gain some composure before he entered the room.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
After flashing him a dirty gaze, she clutched the blankets tightly against her chest despite the sweat her dreams had left her in.  
  
Entering the room, he wiggled a half full glass of water at her, revealing something in his hand, "I meant would you like a couple of these?"  
  
She frowned at the two tiny pills, yet reached out to retrieve them quickly, "What are these?"  
  
"Painkillers. I got a contact to give me some before we skipped town."  
  
"A contact, huh?" Kendall popped the pills into her mouth quickly, downing the glass, and teased, "Why not just ask my doctor, Zach? Isn't that part of the perks you've got as my husband, control of my medical care?"  
  
Offering a half grin, he took back the glass and sat at the foot of her bed, "I didn't think you'd want anyone to know about your decision to leave the hospital. Maybe the two of us could get a head start before mother and father sent a search party."  
  
"Oh God, does Erica know yet?"  
  
Zach nodded slowly, assuring her, "Any minute now."  
  
Messing with the name band still adorning her wrist, she bowed her head, "Where are we?"  
  
"It doesn't matter." His soft whisper brought her eyes back to his as he added, "All that matters is that you're safe, Kendall."  
  
Losing the battle to her tears, she nodded slowly and hung her head once again.  
  
"You can do whatever you want here....no one knows anything except that you're my wife, and they should do as you ask."  
  
She wiped her tears, frowning with a sigh, "They?"  
  
"There is cook downstairs, one of the best. Whatever you want, he'll make. If he can't, he'll learn. There's a maid for anything else you may need here at the house. And you have a driver on call, if you want to get out of the compound at any time."  
  
"Compound?"  
  
"This is a very private estate, Kendall. Nothing gets in or out without me knowing."  
  
Kendall let out a sharp, heavy laugh and squinted her eyes at him, "Am I under lock and key?"  
  
"No, you can do whatever you want. I already told you. But if anyone thinks they'll get in to you...they'll regret it."  
  
Inhaling an extremely deep breath, she blinked her eyes slowly and attempted a proper response...yet failed, "I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. You're my wife. You won't want for anything, including security."  
  
Adjusting uncomfortably, a little weirded out by his consistent use of the wife word, she questioned uneasily, "Where will you be?"  
  
"Across the hall, but I'll be out of the way. Don't worry."  
  
Kendall smiled slightly, remaining silent as he stood to his feet.  
  
"I've got someone with Greenlee, watching her very closely."  
  
Again, Zach's words caught her attention, evoking another thankful smile.  
  
"When I know something about her, you'll know."  
  
Just as he was about to ask, she allowed her shaky voice to escape her lips, "...thank you."  
  
He offered her a small nod, shutting the door behind himself as he exited the bedroom.  
  
Once he had disappeared, she tossed the covers aside and ran to the nearest window.  
  
Sure enough, just beyond the glass, was lush unfamiliar territory.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't believe this!"   
  
Staring at the empty hospital bed, she stood equally shocked as he huffed about.  
  
"Derek, someone better find Zach Slater before I do! Because there is no telling what I'll do to him, if--"  
  
"Jack," Cutting him off with a calm sigh, he assured his friend, "We'll find him, but you and I both know it's gonna take some time."  
  
"Time? Greenlee doesn't have any time! My daughter is in the ICU, close to death, and Zach takes the one witness that's gonna help me bury Ryan Lavery!?"  
  
Boring his eyes into his, Derek insisted, "We're doing all we can."  
  
Jack released a disgusted laugh, turning towards the bed, and allowed his friend to exit the room.  
  
Once they were alone in the room, she finally broke her silence, "Kendall isn't going to let Ryan get away with anything, Jack."  
  
"And she's been so reliable until now, right?" Turning to face his petite wife, he snapped furiously, "Greenlee lost her child because your daughter lead him to that psychopath!"  
  
"Don't you dare pin Greenlee's miscarriage on Kendall! My daughter was there for yours, long before you ever got behind this pregnancy! And if she brought her anywhere near Ryan, it's because she refused to lie to her!"  
  
"Oh, but her husband just rules the world doesn't he?! First, Zach hides the fact that Ryan never died, next he takes them both to him to be ambushed, and now he's taken Kendall where?!"  
  
"You mean to tell me you actually care what happens to her? Two seconds ago, you wanted to bury her and Ryan!" Erica rushed to him, pointing a finger aggressively towards him, and snapped, "If you make Kendall take one step before she's ready, Jack, I swear on my mother's grave that I will never forgive you."  
  
Lowering his voice, he let down his whole guard in the process and asked as calmly as possible, "You actually think Zach did the right thing?"  
  
"At least one person is considering Kendall first." Stomping out of the room, Erica stated angrily, "That's more than I can say for you."


	3. Chapter 3

The moment the young lady was within arms reach, she had embraced her warmly, "Oh, thank God, you're here."  
  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else." She answered quietly, pulling away from the embrace slowly, as she heard her company pulling up beside her, remaining focused, "How's Greenlee?"  
  
"Maggie, how are you?" The woman avoided the question quickly, looking to her granddaughter's grinning face, "Miranda! You're getting so big!"  
  
"Mom," Determined to get her focus back on the subject, she asked strongly, "How are my sisters?"  
  
Erica's eyes shot to her daughters, leaving the child alone momentarily, and confessed, "Kendall's gone...and Greenlee...oh, honey, it doesn't look good."  
  
Her eyes flooded with tears as her friend placed a hand on her shoulder, "How long?"  
  
"It's been a week now. There's no sign of Greenlee improving, Ryan's still out there somewhere, and we're pretty sure Zach kidnapped Kendall."  
  
Bianca's eyes widened, repeating in disbelief, "Kidnapped?"   
  
"Well, that's the word the PVPD is using to try and track him down."  
  
"But Zach would never hurt Kendall or anyone else for that matter."  
  
"Well, Derek and your uncle Jack seem to feel differently about what you and I both know."  
  
"Uncle Jack?" Shutting her eyes tightly, she sighed heavily, "Mom, are you two fighting already?"  
  
"It isn't my fault, honey. Your uncle is--"  
  
"Just as stubborn as you." Bianca finished angrily for her mother, signaling her to go, "We better get over to the hospital."  
  
Sensing her daughter's determination to soothe all wounds, she smiled slightly and embraced her once more, "I'm so glad you're home."  
  
"I would say I'm glad to be home, but..." Bianca pulled away, offering half a grin with a breath, "I'll save it for when I know Kendall and Greenlee are safe."  
  
~*~   
  
She pulled her robe tightly around her slender frame, stepping out of her bedroom and onto the terrace, and set her eyes on the perfectly garden as far as she could see.  
  
It did her heart endless good to know Pine Valley was miles away.  
  
 _Ryan is miles away, Kendall....miles and miles away._  
  
Swallowing a lump in her throat, she let out a long and shaky breath.  
  
Her ears were taking in the silence and the soft whisper of hot air beginning to whirl through the air.  
  
But the moment she got to comfortable, there was a knock at her door which caused her to nearly jump out of her skin.  
  
"Kendall?"  
  
His rugged voice caused her to calm, letting out an irritated sigh as wandered back into the room, "Come on in, Zach."  
  
Sitting with a huff onto her bed, she watched as he entered, a tray of food in hand.  
  
"I thought you may getting hungry."  
  
"Right...really hungry apparently." She nodded slowly, a laugh slipping from her lips, as he shut the door with his foot and approached her bed, "Zach, weren't you suppose to be staying out of my way or something like that?"  
  
"Yes, yes, but I figured until you actually introduced yourself to the staff, you might not be up for show and tell." Setting the tray before her, he offered a gentle smile and added, "Of course, for you to meet them, you'd have to leave this room."  
  
Kendall ignored his words, taking a full view of the assorted food on her tray as she bit into a piece of bacon, "Anything on Greenlee?"  
  
Bowing his head, he answered softly, "...no."  
  
"Then there's no reason for me to leave this room."   
  
Zach released a heavy sigh, complying, "Fair enough."  
  
Her eyes immediately shot to his, wrinkling her brow, "That's it? You're not going to insist? Tell me what to do?"  
  
"I'm not like everyone else in your life, Kendall. I don't want to boss you around. You don't want to come out of this room, you don't have to." His words caused her to awkwardly reach for something else on the plate, obviously uncomfortable under his stare, and prompted him to add, "But that means you're going to have deal with me bringing you breakfast, lunch, dinner, your pills--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it." Kendall chuckled, rolling her eyes as she took a chunk out of the muffin in her hands, and squared her shoulders, admitting, "It hasn't been too bad so far."  
  
"Well, not for you, but for me..."  
  
"What? I'm not that bad!"  
  
"No, it isn't you."  
  
Suddenly, registering the severity of his tone, she slumped her shoulders with a heavy sigh, "Oh God, it's my family, isn't it?"  
  
"No, though I'm sure they've got mindless warrants out for me in the states," He gestured over his shoulder at the door, whispering, "But I think my staff thinks you're just a figment of my imagination."  
  
A wide smile spread across her lips as she chewed another bite, still trying to conceal how easy it was for him to make her simply smile.  
  
"I'm serious. They're beginning to stare, Kendall."  
  
"And I guess you'd like me to do something about that, right?"   
  
"Well, nothing major...I mean--you could just go spend my money or--"  
  
Suddenly, glancing towards her open terrace doors, she thought aloud, "Go for a walk in the garden?"  
  
Zach grinned at her words, pleased she was actually contemplating some venture outside of her room, "That would be good."  
  
Inhaling deeply, stuck in seclusion mode, she told him quietly, "Maybe later."  
  
He understood her reluctance. He would continue to work with it.  
  
Standing to his feet, he began to make his walk to the door, "Let me know, if you need anything."  
  
 _You're safe in here, Kendall. No one can hurt you here._  
  
The thought struck her hard as he reached for the door, filling her with enough fear to call out, "Zach."  
  
His eyes were on her immediately, awaiting instruction.  
  
Grinning slightly at this, she thought aloud as carefully as possible, " _ **If**_  I decide to leave this room...go for a walk later...will you come with me?"  
  
Without hesitation, he offered a small smile and assured her, "Whatever you need, Kendall."


	4. Chapter 4

"Bianca's home?"  
  
"Yeah, I should be getting a visit soon."  
  
"She's going to ask--"  
  
"I won't give up any information, all right? Kendall's my only concern, Zach. I could care less about the rest of Pine Valley."  
  
His muscles eased slightly, his jaw loosening at the young man's admission before asking the all familiar question, "Anything on Greenlee yet?"  
  
"Her condition hasn't changed any." There was a long pause before the young man casually approached another sensitive subject, "Is Kendall--does she need anything?"  
  
Leaning back in his chair, he glanced towards the door of his study and sighed heavily, "She's fine, JR."   
  
"Has she left the room yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"And the pain?"  
  
"She's taking the medication and getting plenty of rest."  
  
He let out a long exhale, a mixture of relief and worry, "Remember, Zach, you keep me updated and I'll return the favor."  
  
"Agreed."   
  
With that, Zach hung up the phone calmly and enjoyed the silent solitary of his elaborate study.  
  
It had been days and days of the same routine, a call to JR and little meetings with his broken wife.  
  
 _Kendall..._  
  
He found his eyes drifting toward the wedding band on his left hand, shocked that it seemed to resting there comfortably.  
  
The whole thing was suppose to work to his advantage, to give his son the final push out of Pine Valley and Cambius, and instead he found himself desperately trying to care for his 'business' partner.  
  
Glancing towards the clock, finding it to be much later than he thought, he called down to his downstairs and commanded, "Is my wife's meal prepared?"  
  
"Yes, sir, whenever you're ready."  
  
"Bring it up to my study."  
  
"Right away, sir."  
  
He lied the phone on its cradle once more and slowly rose to his feet.  
  
"And here I was thinking you had forgotten me."  
  
The second her soft, intimidated tone had filled the air, he lifted his head to find her carefully entering the room.  
  
She took only a couple steps inward, letting out a sharp laugh, "Sorry for the whole no knock thing, but--"  
  
"No, Kendall, you're welcome to go wherever you want." His comment caused a sweet smile of thanks to spread across her lips, distracting him even more than before.  
  
She smoothed fleece of her black sweat shirt and matching pants, "Thanks for the clothes...they're not so tough on the bruising."  
  
"If you need anything, you--"  
  
"I can come to you, I know." Kendall locked her hands before her, blinking her eyes slowly, and sighed heavily, admitting abruptly, "Tell the cook to keep my food warm, okay?"  
  
Zach wrinkled a brow, reaching for the phone immediately, and did as told.  
  
 _No argument. Following instructions. He definitely makes things easy._  
  
Once he had hung up the phone, clearly awaiting more instruction, she rose a brow, "Interested in a little sunset stroll?"  
  
A pleased half-grin appeared on his face, "...I don't think I'd mind."  
  
She narrowed her eyes playfully at him, thinking,  _That's about as much of a yes that I'm ever going to get out of you, isn't it?_  But rather than verbalize this, she allowed him to lead her out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bianca?"  
  
Her ebony eyes shot to her best friend as she approached cautiously.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Smiling sadly, she squared her shoulders and fought tears, "I'm still breathing." As her friend sat beside her, she instinctively inquired, "Where's Miranda?"  
  
"With Erica, I told her we needed a minute alone." Maggie rubbed her arm soothingly, staring towards her sympathetically and releasing a sigh, "I figured you could use a minute before returning to super mommy."  
  
Bianca laughed in spite of her emotions, giving her friend a quick yet thankful glare, before returning her eyes to the front of the tiny hospital chapel.  
  
"They're saying Greenlee might--"  
  
"Don't say it, okay? Just..." She glanced at her with a pleading gaze, sighing heavily, "Let me deal with this for a minute."  
  
Maggie nodded slowly, attempting to stand to her feet, only to have Bianca quickly catch her hand.  
  
Staring at her with sudden desperation, she requested quietly, "Stay."  
  
Clasping Bianca's hand within hers, she tried not to reveal how pleased she was to do as requested.  
  
They remained in silence for a moment, Bianca's eyes set upward as Maggie set her eyes on her.  
  
For months, they had been doing just fine. They had been living their lives happily as best friends in Paris, then it was all interrupted for another catastrophe.  
  
Maggie almost wandered how much more the young Kane woman could take, but every time she did...she became more in awe of her. The two of them had not discussed 'things' since leaving Pine Valley, and just when Maggie had been prepared to do so...this happened.  
  
 _Can't think of anyone but your little family while Bianca is going through hell._  
  
She bowed her head, warmly stroking her friend's hand, as she tried to clear her head.  
  
Breaking the silence, Bianca finally thought aloud, "I keep thinking back to Miranda."  
  
Maggie lifted her head immediately, watching as the tears began to spill down Bianca's cheeks.  
  
"Waking up and realizing that my baby was gone." Facing her friend, she confessed quietly, "I don't know if Greenlee can handle waking up. Because--she realize that the baby's gone, Kendall's nowhere near, and Ryan's still alive--still responsible for all of this....and her baby isn't coming back. No second chance."  
  
With no words of sympathy to offer, Maggie embraced her friend warmly and absorbed her tears.


End file.
